


Cold

by DeckofDragons



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Blatantly Ignoring Canon, Blood, Coming Back from the Dead via bullshit unexplained science thing, Hurt/Comfort, Impalement, M/M, Temporary Character Death, brief depiction of gore, self indulgent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 15:24:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16813357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeckofDragons/pseuds/DeckofDragons
Summary: While out on a mission Pyro is gravely injured.





	Cold

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking about the comics again, including the scene where Medic brings Sniper back to life. It was late at night and my brain went 'how would he react if he did that with his significant other/love of his life instead?' The image of what that might be like got stuck in my head so I wrote it and here it is. It's entirely self indulgent.

The world around Pyro melted into and between the vibrant colours of the happy place and the dull drab colours of what everyone else said was reality. He couldn’t remember how he’d gotten here or what had happened last but that was fine, he was used to that sensation when coming out of being fully immersed in the happy place. There was something wrong though, _very_ wrong, but what?

He lay half leaning against a wall, supported by _something_. Debris and remnants of battle littered the space around him. Pretty little rainbows danced in several spots around him, quickly dwindling. His urge to feed them was dampened by… something. He’d feel better if he did though, right? Except somehow his flamethrower had ended up several feet away, out of arm’s reach. He pushed against the floor to try to stand but… a flash of pain shot through him, making darkness encroach on his vision.

“Pyro you in here?” Scout’s voice, coming from somewhere pulled Pyro back from the brink of unconsciousness. Good, Pyro needed help.

“In here,” Pyro called back as loud as he could which was even _less_ loud than usual.

It was apparently loud enough though, a few seconds later Scout poked his head around the corner. It was hard to make out his face with the way Pyro’s mind didn’t seem to want to settle on which world he was in right now but it was still clearly him. “Holy shit.” He sounded _very_ unpleasantly shocked as he looked at Pyro. Why?

Pyro finally looked down at himself. A long piece of metal protruded from his midsection, impaling him. Blood coated it, dripping off it and running down his front. He put his hand to his middle and lifted again to look at the blood on it. He’d never seen so much of his blood at once before. Losing this much was bad, right? Maybe that’s why he felt so tired and _wrong_. The spike certainly explained why he was in so much pain.

“… need Medic right now,” Scout’s voice cut into Pyro’s awareness once more, “it’s Pyro, he’s hurt bad so be fast.” He snapped back around to face Pyro once more. “All right, I called the Doc he should be here soon.”

Pyro gave him a bloodied thumbs up. Medic would fix him up, he was the best doctor Pyro had ever met, not that he’d met many. Afterward he’d lecture Pyro about being more careful, pretending to be mad to hide how relieved he was. He did it every time Pyro almost lost a limb or injured doing something.

“I guess there’s not uh… a whole lot I can do huh?” Scout said. “Just uhm, hold on pal, don’t… die. Medic should be here soon… hopefully.”

“I won’t.” He would’ve said more to reassure Scout that Medic would fix him up but he probably couldn’t make himself understood in this condition and was too tired to try.

“Pyro!” That was Medic’s voice and he sounded worried, meaning Pyro had to wake up for him no matter how tired he was. When had fallen asleep though and why? And why was he so cold? He didn’t like the cold.

He forced his eyes open. Right, the metal spike impaling him. Where had it even come from? Didn’t matter, it didn’t hurt much anymore. He lacked the strength to pull himself off though.

Medic was kneeling beside him doing something, Pyro couldn’t tell what with the way the darkness danced around the edges of his vision. He was mumbling frantically in German, clearly _very_ distressed.

Pyro wanted to hug him and assure him everything would be fine. All he could do though was reached out a hand and weakly grab his wrist. “It’ll be… fine, you can… fix it,” he said even though there was no way Medic could understand him right now.

It _would_ be fine though. Medic could fix him up. That meant he could go back to sleep for now, he’d give Medic a hug when he woke up.

\---

He was cold but he didn’t want to wake up yet. The bright light above him, shining so bright he could see it even though his eyes remained closed made that impossible though. He opened them with a soft groan.

It was a surgical light above him. His suit was gone, leaving him naked except for pair of boxers. The table under him was cold and metallic, he hated it. He hated everything about whatever was going on here, he needed to be anywhere but here.

“Pyro?”

He snapped his head to the side, letting out a sigh of relief when he saw Medic was seated in a chair next to him. Medic meant safety, love, and warmth and it was fine for him to see Pyro without his suit and mask. He looked… tired though, his face pale and heavy bags under his eyes.

“You… you really awake?” His voice was filled with exhaustion and desperation. Why?

“Yes, what’s…”

“Thank goodness,” Medic interrupted, his voice and hand shaking as he lifted it to his face.

Pyro pushed himself to sit up on the edge of the table. “What’s wrong?” He was cold, he wanted his suit back, and there was a weird tight feeling on his chest but he could worry about that later.

“I did it.” Medic stood and placed his hands on the table on both sides, almost boxing him in. His once pristine white coat was stained in blood, it didn’t look fresh. “I… did the impossible, it… worked.” The crazed look in his eye was almost scary. “I’m… the greatest doctor to ever live. I’m not even a… real doctor, heh. I’m-”

Pyro hugged him. He stayed stiff and trembling for several long seconds before melting into Pyro’s embrace, holding onto him as if his life depended on it. His shoulders shook with a sob as he pressed his face into Pyro’s chest. “You’re… you’re alive.”

“Yes.” Pyro took advantage of his position sitting on the table while Medic stood in front of him to hug him with his legs too. “Everything’s all right now.”

Medic nodded, saying something that was rendered unintelligible by his tears and the fact that he might not have even been speaking English. It hurt to see him like this. If only Pyro could take him to the happy place even if only for a little while to help him calm down some, but that wasn’t possible. Pyro held him instead, occasionally petting his head and muttering soft words of comfort.

It took a while but Medic’s sobs eventually started to peter out. For a good time afterward though they stayed like that, just holding each other.

“I love you,” Medic said when he did finally pull away. He stayed close though. His face looked even _more_ haggard with the tear streaks.

“I love you too,” Pyro whispered while Medic quickly cleaned his glassed before placing them back on his face. “Can you tell me what’s wrong now?”

Hands still shaking, Medic took one of Pyro’s hands in his. “You… died.”

Pyro straightened and looked down his torso. Right, there’d been something impaling him – his memory was spotty as it always was when he went to the happy place, which combat always brought about but did vaguely remember that. It wasn’t there anymore though but stitches were, sewing the hole closed. There was another line of stitches running down chest, suggesting Medic had cut him open to get at the stuff inside him. That was fine though, he trusted Medic and it wasn’t the first time nor was it likely to be the last.

“You fixed it though,” he said as he looked back up Medic. The stitches were uncomfortable but he could live with them.

“You say that like it’s no big deal.”

“Is it?”

“Uh yes… yes, it is. It shouldn’t have been possible.”

“Oh. How long?” He wouldn’t bother to ask what Medic had done to bring him back, he wouldn’t understand it.

“Uh… almost twenty hours maybe, I didn’t check the time when we got back. And then I got you breathing again but… you wouldn’t wake, I… was convinced you wouldn’t. That lasted about…” he turned his head to briefly check the clock, “five and a half hours.”

Pyro pulled him into another hug. “It’s okay now.”

Medic melted into him again. Pyro had never seen him so shaken up before. It made sense though, Pyro had been dead – a scary thought – Pyro couldn’t even begin to _imagine_ how awful it’d be if Medic died, even just thinking about the possibility made him want to run away and hide.

“It’s okay now,” he said again, banishing those thoughts and focusing on Medic in his arms. “Everything’s okay now.”

Medic nodded, resting his face against Pyro’s shoulder. His breath was warm and sent pleasant tingles down Pyro’s spine. His breathing deepened the way it did when he was starting to fall asleep, who even know how long since it’d been since last slept?

“Bed,” Pyro said loud enough to make Medic jerk back awake. “You need sleep.”

“Nein, nein,” Medic said as he withdrew with obvious reluctance. “I need to check your vitals and…”

“No,” Pyro interrupted as he slid off the table. His legs were wobbly and felt weird but he could stand and walk just fine so he was fine. “Bedtime.” He looked around the room. His suit and mask were nowhere in sight, neither did there seem to be anything else he could cover himself with. He didn’t feel ready to show his friends his face yet but… he couldn’t ask Medic to leave him to go get his suit and mask so… he’d just have to hope they’d not pass by anyone on the way to Medic’s room. If they did then he’d just have to deal with it.

“Come.” He took Medic’s hand and pulled him towards the door. It was locked and bolted shut.

“Pyro, I can go get your…” Medic began while Pyro unlocked it.

“It’s fine,” Pyro interrupted. “Stay with me.” He couldn’t ask Medic to leave him after what had happened. If Medic insisted though… but he didn’t, instead he let out a shaky sigh of relief as took Pyro’s hand again.

Focusing on that, Pyro opened the door and stepped out. Outside the hall was empty, thankfully. But unfortunately, all the sleeping quarters were on the opposite side of the base from the medical area, including Medic’s room. But judging by the light filtering through the windows, it was around noon, hopefully that mean the rest of the team was out of the base to combat the enemy.

“You sure about this?” Medic asked, rubbing his face with his free hand.

“Yes.” No, not even close. But Medic was far too exhausted to see the lie in his face or hear it in his voice. So, holding Medic’s hand tight he forced himself to keep walking. Once they were in Medic’s room he would be safe and then he would make sure Medic slept as long as he needed to and then he’d submit to whatever kind of examination Medic wanted to do on him. All they had to do was make it there without crossing anyone’s path.

“… gentle at first, if that still doesn’t work, we break the door down.” Scout’s voice came from down the hall, around the bend, approaching quickly. And there was nowhere to hide.

“There’s no need for that.” Spy was with him. “I can pick the lock and then we can…” he cut off as he, Scout, and Sniper rounded the corner and caught sight of Pyro and Medic.

Pyro froze, unable to move, his heart racing. He needed to act like it was fine, that he wasn’t scared, because it _was_ fine and there was no reason to be afraid, they were his friends. But still terror coursed through him, he needed to set something on fire and then run away.

“Pyro?” Sniper broke the silence.

Unable to speak, Pyro nodded and gave him a thumbs up.

“Sorry, sorry,” Medic stammered as he jerked into belated motion too. He stepped in front of Pyro and Pyro wrapped his arms around his middle and pressed his face into his back, hiding. Medic would protect him. “We didn’t expect…”

“Holy shit,” Scout interrupted. “Sorry pal, I’ll pretend I didn’t see anything, ‘kay?” It was far too late for that. “It’s not a…”

“Shut up,” Spy reprimanded. “Medic, we were just on our way to visit you. I take it whatever you were attempting in there was a success?”

“Uh… ja. I uh… it’s complicated, it worked though.” The relief in his voice overshadowed even his exhaustion.

“Good, I’ll ask you more about it later, for now we’ll let you be on your way.”

“But…” Scout began before being interrupted by the sound of what could only be Spy swatting him on the back of the head. “Ow, what the fuck?”

“Leave them be.”

“Uh see you later mates,” Sniper said followed by the sounds of them walking away.

Pyro stayed hiding behind Medic for a while longer before letting go to make sure they were truly gone.

“Sorry dear,” Medic said, swaying on his feet. “I should’ve… done something before they turned the corner.”

Pyro shook his head and took Medic’s hand again. “Bed, you need sleep.” They shouldn’t run into anyone else, Spy would make sure of that, so Pyro would pretend it didn’t happen. They were almost there anyway.

They fast walked the rest of the way there and Pyro let out a sigh of relief as he closed the door behind him. Ignoring another mumbled apology from Medic, he dug into the closet and put on one of Medic’s night shirts – he’d worry about getting his suit back on later for now he just wanted a shirt because he was cold. He pulled out a night shirt and pants for Medic too and tossed them at him.

Medic stood there staring blearily at them for several seconds before starting to change. Once done he sat on the bed. “Stay with me?” He sounded desperate and vulnerable.

“Of course.” Even if Pyro had been planning to leave the look on Medic’s face would’ve changed his mind, he needed him right now.

They lay down together and Medic pulled Pyro close. He held him tight as if afraid of losing him. “Love you,” he mumbled as he drifted off to sleep almost instantly. Good, he needed sleep. He’d forgotten to take off his glasses though so Pyro carefully removed them and placed them on the bedside table.

“I love you too,” Pyro replied as he settled back down despite not being heard. He wasn’t sleepy but he had no problems with lying here in Medic’s arms, letting him hold him close for however long he needed to.


End file.
